stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RMakise
__NOINDEX__ 18:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Quick note on redirects As you may or may not have been able to tell, I created an uppercase "MMG" page because apparently links to pages are case-sensitive (for example, writing MMG does not work if only a "Mmg" redirect page exists). I found this in an article and to avoid this error from happening in the future if correct capitalization is used in articles, I added both the "Mmg" and "MMG" redirect pages. 21:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I hate to break your broken dream, but this occurrence actually exists. The article MechScape refers to MMG. 20:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Support our Wiki! Help us support the MechScape Wiki by getting it featured on Wikia Gaming! If we can gain 10 votes, we can make this Wiki more popular, more hard working and a lot better than any other Wiki out there! Simply visit http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Gaming/Featured_Wikia/Votes, go to the MechScape Wiki section and put your username on! Thank you! 14:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Yes, I agree. I'm very busy at the moment, but if you would like to make any changes, feel free to do so. I'll delete anything you send my way. And as for the templates, if your comfortable going at it you can most certainly make an attempt. :) 18:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. 15:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I have made the change. There are a lot of changes that I have found that still need to be made but I'm so busy. I'm going to take a solid day to work on this project, but thanks for all you've done. Just a word for thought...we used to have a User of the Month but I can't find it or it's history anywhere, nor can I find that it's been deleted...actually, I was the first user of the month. If you fancy, see if ya can find it, lol. I searched for about 30 minutes... And as for the temp admin, no, it's not a constant thing. We need some active admins at the time to make the transition as smooth as possible and I don't have a problem with Soldier as he is an experienced admin and I trust him 100%. Anyways, thanks again. 04:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hiding Recent Changes Hey Blue, thanks for all the help, great edits. You think in the future if your gonna use a bot for some of the wanted page you can hide their posts from the recent changes? If not, no biggy, but pretty sure it's possible :P 04:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for supporting my nomination for adminship. Hess Talk to me! 22:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re I do agree that my edit count sure can increase, but that doesnt show trust or devotion. I have looked over this wiki over the past several months in attempt to monitor all new accounts and any vandalism that may have occurred. My devotion to this wiki will only increase as I broaden my knowledge of the game and the templates built within. I understand your points and I assure you that I take any role I have seriously and help in all ways I know how. Judging someone based on edits is like judging a book by its cover; sometimes you're right sometimes you're wrong, but the only way to find out is to do it. 01:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I went into my preferences to change my signature, but I still dont think it was what you were referring too. Mind trying to explain it to me? 00:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello, again! Your contributions are invaluable to the wiki. Thank you. I've gone ahead and removed those red links for you, and completed the speedy deletes. I've also gotten some help with resizing the image for monobook for you, so it shouldn't be a problem now =) 03:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I've done the move for you, and updated the .JS and purged the but those files still appear. They provide a link, but only 2 of them actually link to the .JS, and I'm not sure how to change this. I'll give you some time to figure it out if it's something you are interested in doing, otherwise let me know and I'll get some other help. 13:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello I looked into the check user and found that page shortly after I had asked, but thank you. As for the Namespace for Update:, it's been created. We can begin using this namespace. It will be included in the page count, random pages, and search functions. 19:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Look's like they forgot to change the defaults, and simply did a copy and paste, 1. It's on Lockdown, so I'll send out an e-mail to get the name fixed. As for the code, I'm not sure how they determine it. I don't think 100 is being used, but 110 and 111 are, so perhaps they simply went with what is next in the queue. Maybe they have plans for 100-109, but the RS Wiki installed it before they designated them...? 01:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It's all done. I think they've changed the NS code to respectifully, but I haven't checked. Thanks for catching that. 21:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Subtle Hint? 1 and 2... Let me know, don't keep it to yourself. I still have a lot to learn and I think you have a bunch to teach. =) I know that a primary source is needed, but due to circumstances, I think this fit's for now. 02:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that the process to complete citations is time consuming, and I myself was going to complete the full citation aswell but thought similar to you. Why take that time when the article may be deleted? I figured this would suit the needs of the article for the time being. As for sourcing a secondary source (SDC), I remain myself comfortable in this with some content, as Jagex has provided them directly with information thus being a primary source as well at times. Thanks! 12:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Fixed I have unprotected your request page. Japol1 17:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC)